The Man Who's Name Was Michael
by Agape Paracosm
Summary: My name's Connor, and this is my story of how I spent my life with a man. It all started on an anime con with my idol, John Michael Tatum, or Michael. He let people on stage so they could ask questions. It was all so innocent, until my light went dark. Turns out I was the one asking questions; Did he kill someone? Does he love me? Im trapped in a web of love, him being the spider.


So then, Please welcome to the stage... CDAWG! * Crowd Cheers * Cdawg Looks at the camera, smiles and waves. Cdawg walks up the few steps of stairs to have a person characterised as the Joker to hand him a microphone. A woman who is sitting at a table with J. Michael Tatum says " I think you have a few fans over he-" Cdawg interrupts to give a bunch of hellos. " Hi everyone, How's everyone doing? " Cdawg says as he is pointed towards the massive crowd of people with common interests, waving his left arm subtly as he walks over to the table. Silence is what Cdawg hears only to say " ok " and then as he was saying a few cheers went on. " Thank you. " Cdawg says as he points out to the crowd with his arms bent. The woman from before shouts a woo, It felt as if she did that because there were not too many people cheering and she didn't want his feelings hurt. " ok so um, most of you guys know me for what exactly?" Cdawg says. A person shouts something unintelligible. " Youtube, what do I do on youtube?" Cdawg says holding the microphone to his mouth. " You do the Voice, " a person says in the crowd. " The voice? What voice? " Cdawg says. " You do that voice, " The Joker says with his dry cracking disgusting voice as he points out to J. Michael Tatum. " well, I suppose, " Cdawg says. " Oh my gosh, " Cdawg says only to be interrupted with a bunch of people yelling from the crowd and J. Michael Tatum interrupting saying, " I-I- This is.." J. Michael Tatum studdered. " yes? " Cdawg replied. Cdawg glanced over at J. Michael Tatum and walked closer only to get on one knee showing a sign of respect as if proposing. " oh. " The man in the middle of J. Michael Tatum and the woman said. " hi... " Said J. Michael Tatum awkwardly. " Hello there, " Replied Cdawg, Still on his knees. " ... Hello " said back J. Michael Tatum. " ha- has anyone ever told you that you have nice.. ears? " The camera zooms in on the moment between only Cdawg and Michael. There was a silence... They both looked away and chuckled. Michael looked back and in his Sebastion voice, he said " oh my god do I really sound like that? " Michael laughed as he held the microphone to his mouth. " Sadly, I suppose you do... But I-I really don't know wha-what else to say. Cdawg studdered reassuring. " a- This is awkward- " Micheal says to be interrupted " This is very strange shoul- Should I just... say the catch phrase possibly? " Cdawg asks. YEEEEESS! screams the crowd. " If you don't I'm afraid of what she'll do " Michael points out to someone in the crowd. " oh gawd, oh. shoot. Should someone get security over there? Maybe? Possibly? " Cdawg asks jokingly. You can hear the woman on the left of the table laughing. " She is security, " Michael says as the two both chuckle. " So, I think I should end with saying, I am simply one HELL of a butler. " Cdawg says hurriedly. The crowd cheers of joy. " wait wait wait wait, don't end yet. " Michael says hurriedly. " Wait. Wait . Come, can yo- can you sit in my lap? " Michael says askingly but demandingly. Cdawg looks away and laughs. Cdawg nervously gets down on Michael's lap. " on the count of 3 " says Michael to the audience. " uh on the count of 3 can we both say the catchphrase at the same time? Michael asks Cdawg. " Mmm, yes, yes, " Cdawg says quietly while on Michael's enthralling lap. " Wait wait wait. guys get your cameras out " the woman says to the audience. " This is- This is gonna come back to haunt me, " Michael says. " ohh gooohhd, " Cdawg moans. What could be making Cdawg moan while he's on his lap? Maybe Michael had a boner for Cdawg? "Well, no Michael has a boyfriend." the other voice says. Right, I say. " ok um, mum if you're watching... hi, " Cdawg says. Michael Laughs. This is in a time span of 1 minute and 48 seconds. " I uh- I did it, " Cdawg says while he has the most joy filled smile one could ever see, it's almost as if his once long awaited desire has come true. the two boys both laugh hysterically. " yuh made it kid, yer gonna be big " Michael says with a scratchy deep voice. " you made it right into Tatum's lap hahaha " The woman said laughingly. Cdawg looked down while still in Michael's lap and laughed putting his hand to his forehead. " and that's how yoo become a voice acterr " Michael said with his gay voice. " hah ha I'm sorry. I'm sorry " Michael also said very quietly as he laughed. " no, no no no, no, no,... no. " the woman said jokingly. " Cdawg got up out of Michael's lap to run away and laugh. " no no nonono " Michael fastly said waving his hand at Cdawg to tell him to come back over. as Cdawg went back over to his lap he said " So you do ADR right? " Rah- hahah " Michael laughed. " ok, okay, ok, can someone count us down. * lowers microphone and looks out to the audience * can everybody count us down? " Michael says. "ok." the woman says. " you go 3 2 1, " says Michael. " ok, THREE, TWOOO, OONNEE! " says the woman with the audience. Michael looks over to Cdawg, and as they both simultaneously say " I'm simply one HELL of a butler." Michael drops the mic, Cdawg gets up from Michael's lap and then drops the mic halfway only to catch it. THE CROWD GOES WILD AHHGHHHHHHH CHHHHEEERRRR " thank you guys for having me I- " woo goes some lady. Michael then gets up to hug Cdawg. Michael whispers in his ear " See me after this. " the hug then gets separated. No one heard the careless whispers except for Michaels and Cdawg himself. Cdawg thought that Michael was going to give him an autograph, and has to see him afterwards because autographs are not allowed at those type of cons. " seems like a reasonable answer to that mystery tah me. " says the other voice. ahhgg, man, my back hurts like crazy, I lean back outta my chair with my arms over my head. Well, let's wrap things up and if this goes well a new chapter yah? I say to the computer hoping to get lots of people viewing this and sorts.

Ok back to the story now, this isn't particularly a new chapter but it's more writing so enjoy.  
Cdawg then walked off the stage to find a bunch of fangirls yelling and squealing at him. Cdawg waved at them and sat back down in his chair to enjoy the rest of the con. As time passed by Cdawg realised that people keep asking the same questions over and over again, Cdawg has watched many videos going way back about Michael at cons. Cdawg never got bored though, mainly because Michael was his idol, his dream, his hidden desire. Has it ever been boring when you were with the person you loved? Or maybe you haven't loved anyone yet? Maybe they don't want to spend time with you, maybe they don't know that you exist? That's what Cdawg used to feel like, watching a glass screen endlessly showing the person he loved most, he was awaiting every chance he could to meet him. Sadly Cdawg doesn't have many opportunities because he lives in the UK and Michael usually goes to cons in the US. CDawg isn't rich after all, he can't just fly over 2 and a half thousand miles of land just to get to see someone for a couple of hours. " what kind of monologue is this? Get on with the story will ya? " says the other voice. ok ok, chill. After the con was over Cdawg eagerly awaited to meet once more with Michael. Sadly though he didn't get to see him again until later that night because of all the screaming fangirls. Cdawg decided that it was the end, and so he headed back to his hotel which he rented a night or two in. Cdawg walked up 2 stories of stairs, got out his keys and unlocked his door to his room. He could hear the chimes of the keys, and he would always feel so at home when hearing them because his father used to come home every night with his keys after opening the front door. Cdawg loved his father too much that when it was time for him to go he couldn't take it. But that's for another time. as Cdawg flopped on his couch he had an urgent need for a snack, trying to tend to this need he looked in the fridge only to find a cold desert. Cdawg supposed that he shall go to his local 7/11. Time seemed to pass slowly as he began walking around with his GPS, after all, he doesn't know this area too well. It seemed his phone battery died, " what a shame... " Cdawg whispered. Cdawg looked around to see if it was anywhere nearby, and of course not positive results. Cdawg figured the best thing to do now is to ask around for directions, Cdawg saw a man dressed in a thick brown trench coat wearing glasses with a long grey scarf, jeans and black shoes. This man looked as if he was confused or lost. Cdawg walked up to this man and asked: " Do you happen to know where a convenience store is around here?" The man didn't hear him, so Cdawg tapped the man's shoulder only to realise that he had his earbuds in. The man turned his head and pulled out his left ear bud. " what is it? " Asked the man. " uh, well, Do you think you could give me directions to a 7/11 around here or some type of sto- " Cdawg thought that this man had seemed strangely familiar somehow. The man could see his confused, shocked face staring at him. " wha- what's wr-" The man's eyes widened, along with his mouth opening for a large gasp of air. " Are- Are you Cdawg?! " The man said excitedly. " Yea, I am. Do I perhaps know you from somewhere, are you a fan or something? " Cdawg said confusingly. " I- It's me, Michael! " Michael said loudly. " Wait... REALLY?, Now that I think about it, you seemed strangely familiar. I must not have recognised you because of that long scarf that you are wearing." Cdawg said with a crack in his voice. " oh, and also you don't have to call me Cdawg, my real name's Connor. " Connor said wistfully. " Well, nice to meet you, Connor. " Michael said offering a shake to his hand with a deep smile. The two men shook hands. " so uh, you know any stores around here? " Connor asked Michael as he sat down on the bench next to Michael. " The UK should have some if not most stores as they do in America, right?" Michael asked looking down on Connor who is 1 and a half inches shorter than Michael. " Well, I've never been to America so, I wouldn't really know, " Connor said looking away at Michael's face who is just a few inches apart from his. Connor's face turned a bit red. " Ar- Are you sick, Connor? Your face is turning a bit red!" Micheal asked worryingly. " ah. No, it's just uh- it's just the cold weather." Connor muttered looking down at his shoes. " hmm, well let's check your phone. then." Says Michael. " It's uh, well it's dead." Replied Connor. " What about your phone? " Asked Connor. " haha, it's dead as well, what luck am I right? " Laughed Michael. " Then what were you listening to your music on? " asks Connor expecting Michael to be shocked. " My MP3 player... " Connor lowers his bottom lip in regret. There was silence for a few seconds. " What are you going to the Convenience store for? " asks Michael. " oh, just some snacks and such. " Replies Connor. " I have food at my place, you wanna come over? " asks Michael. " ah um. no thanks." Connor replies. " A-Are you sure? What are you gonna eat for dinner if you have no food? What about tomorrow? " Michael says hoping to convince Connor to come over at his place. " well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt. " says Connor " Alright, well then follow me if you will young master. " Michael says in his Sebastian voice. Connor didn't say anything as he was amazed at how he can just turn that on just like that. " wait, turn what on? "says the other voice. Like I said, Turn on the Sebastian voice. " I don't think that sentence is written well..." says the other voice. Yea well I don't think that you need any more dialogue. The other voice says nothing back. okok let's get back on to the story now. 


End file.
